five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Sherry Blendy
' I can still make this promise to you l'll live and love enough for both of us. Goodbye... my love' Chapter 167: We Can Go Further 'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' Sherry was born 24 years ago somewhere in Ishgar. Majority of her family were killed by the Demon Deliora. By the time she was around 13–14 years old, she and her friends heard of Lyon's quest to unfreeze Deliora and kill the Demon. Seeing his power, she and her friends (who also lost their families to the Demon) thought Lyon could in fact kill the beast. It was for this reason she joined up with Lyon on his quest to defeat the Demon along with Yuka Suzuki and Toby. They went to the Northern Continent and found the sealed Demon and moved it to Galuna Island, where she and Lyon's followers began using Moon Drip to unfreeze it. For three years Sherry willing followed Lyon and some point fell in love with him. To point that it mirrored Juvia's affection for Gray Fullbuster. Around 8 years ago, four Fairy Tail (Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfillia, Happy and Gray Fullbuster) wizards came to on a mission beat her giant pet mouse Angelica on she told her teammates Toby Horhorta and Yuka Suzuki on which they don't really care go their way to kill the intruders. 'Five World War Prologue' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Sherry was placed in the 5th Division under the command Jellal Fernades 'Aster Mountains Arc' After the battle she was approached by a Messenger that accompanied Eve Tearm to tell her the news that her Fiancée Ren Akatsuki had been killed in he battle. Safe to say she did not take the news and began physically assaulting Eve blaming him for his death. She was then punched by Kiba Inuzuka and told that de could blame him for it and that she still could not just attack one of her Allies. After Eve left she was first confused that majority of the Division look in either anger or pity for attacking her ally and was told off by her Commander. She was then left to wallow in grief. 'March On, Allied Forces' Sherry sat alone at lunch still mourning her loss while being watched by Lucy Heartfillia who felt sad for predicament. 'Red Willow Arc' 'Anemones Plains Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' 5th Division Lucy Heartfillia Kiba Inuzuka 4th Division Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Doll Attack (人形撃 Ningyōgeki) :'Is a Magic that allows Sherry to control almost any objects, It also allows the user to control beings that are not human such Celestial Spirits. *'Doll Attack: Rock Doll (岩人形ロックドール Rokku Dōru) :The user gathers a pile of rocks and forms it into a large golem-like creature. The user may utilize the golem for offensive purposes or mobility. *'Doll Attack: Wood Doll' (木人形ウッドドール Uddo Dōru): 'Trivia' Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Lamia Scale Category:Female Category:WIzard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Wizard Category:Blendy Family Category:C-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Widow/Widower Category:In-love Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World